deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man vs Megamind
Description When the villain Megamind defeated his hero, it is time for a new hero to stand up to him and save Metro City. And that hero has his intellect, which becomes the challenge in the ultimate hero vs. villain fight! Brains vs. Brains! Interlude Wiz: Ayyee! So today we're having a hero vs. villain battle traveling on a highway to hell! Boomstick: Which is pretty dark, since that villain already destroyed his superhero rival after spending an entire life time trying to defeat him. ' ''Shows Megamind and Minion dancing after taking over Metro City with Minion holding a radio (Cue Highway to Hell) Wiz: Yeah Boom we know but anyways we're here to see the day saved by Iron Man, the smartest hero! (Cues Death Battle themse song) '''Boomstick: And Megamind, evil overlord of Metro City! Continues to show the Megamind scene Boomstick: Anyways, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle! Iron Man (Cues Shoot to Thrill) Wiz: Tony Stark, aka the Iron Man, is a genius billionaire playboy Boomstick: Who enjoys to listen to AC/DC! Wiz: Yeah, yeah. Not so much importance though but it's a fun fact. Boomstick: Anthony frickin Stark. Adopted by Howard and Maria Stark, though living a luxiourous life he didn't have much to do as his father would be cold and distant from his son due to work. Wiz: Truly his father loved him- Boomstick: But was too busy making super-plans! Wiz: If I hear another interruption- Boomstick: Okay, but you can't deny that like almost every other hero his parents left and never saw them again. Wiz: And I can't deny that you're truly right. So yeah, they died in a car crash secretly an assassination by an oil corporation called Roxxon. Boomstick: And later on, Tony had inherited the company and had grown his brain into a large size due to studying at MIT at age 15, I wish I could do that. Wiz: And later on while working at the company, he had created a new weapon; but he and the military (who die) are booby trapped leaving Tony kidnapped by the forces of evil and their commander, Wong-Chu. Boomstick: Oh yeah and HE BUILDS A SUPER-''' Wiz: We're not at that part yet. This trap left Stark with shrapnel in his chest and he would die in a minute without any medical help. Luckily, he does get it thanks to fellow captive Dr. Ho Yin Sen who is ordered to aid him in creating the weapons as ordered by Chu. Megamind (Cues Bad to the Bone) '''Boomstick: Now probably the strongest villain alive: Megamind! Wiz: He and his rival Metroman were sent by their parents away from their parents and onto Earth,- Boomstick: Are you sure that we're not talking about Superman right now? Wiz: It is a little different. So Metroman's pod hit Megamind's and he landed into a beautiful house while Megamind was crashed into a prison close to a school. Boomstick: And for some reason the police allowed the prisoners to keep this alien baby, even though the police wasn't smart enough to discover that they trained Megamind into becoming a very powerful threat, as these inmates told that good was wrong and bad was right. Megamind also spent time with his only friend, a pet fish named Minion.' Wiz: You explained a lot, so yeah. Then, the cops decided to give Megamind actual education at the school that Metroman also went to. The classmates loved Metroman and hated Megamind. The latter was bullied so much that he was convinced into becoming a villain. Minion was soon given a metal suit to be a little more mobile. Boomstick: A super one. Wiz: So it is technically Metroman's fault that he made Megamind his villain, but that wouldn't matter. And when they became adults, there were battles. Boomstick: And Metroman also won because he was the hero. And there was kidnapping a girl named Roxanne was involved all the time. Wiz: Until one day, when Megamind and Minion had kidnapped Roxanne and threatened Metroman around the entire world on broadcast. And that day, when Metroman arrived to Megamind's old observatory, it was revealed that it was a fake while Roxanne was still captured. Boomstick: When Metroman arrived to the real one, Megamind used a Death Ray and Metroman was damn late. NOW HE'S DEAD! Shows Metroman's body crashing to Megamind, Minion, and Roxanne. Wiz: So anyways and then, following this Megamind acquired his dream. Become the overlord of Metro City. Boomstick: Or as he calls it: Metrocity! Wiz: That's enough. I wonder what he has now that he rules over us. Megamind: Imagine the worst possible thing you can, and multiply it by 6! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle Megamind and Minion were at their base as the Brain Bots were flying over to them while Megamind was asking what this surprise was. Megamind: So Minion, what is this? Minion: It's your most terrifying cape yet sir. I call it, the Black Mumbaaa... The Brain Bots flew around the base carrying a black suit and cape. They arrived to Megamind finally the latter got into the black leather suit, first pulling his tight pants, then putting the coat over his trademark normal outfit and a huge cape, with spikes on his shoulders. Then, the bots finally put some black paint under his eyes, and he was ready to walk around the place and to walk. Minion then held a radio as they prepared to get to the streets and celebrate their victory. Meanwhile, in New York, Tony Stark had heard the news about Megamind's victory and wasn't going to stand their idly. He was suiting up thanks to his Dum-Es In Metro City, Megamind walked down the street with Minion following over their defeat of Metroman. Results Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year